Casino Port Rho
Casino Port Rho is a popular tourist spot along the fringe world of Bentrak. Described as a poor man's Casino Port Zion, it is often visited by fringe world militas, paramilitary groups, and mercenaries that do not wish to mingle with Dominion military forces. Its gambling dens and shopping stalls are extensive while young entertainers play hoping to catch the eyes of talent scouts. Layout Command Center The station's command center is where all operations are directed. It is one of the most heavily defended areas on the platform as to avoid being taken over by hostile forces. Living Quarters Multiple sections of Port Rho are used as living quarters for personel and patrons. Each can be customized depending on the price paid and what is permitted by security. Engineering Bay Machine Shop The Machine shop is equipped to handle repairs to most commercial vehicles and space crafts. If damage to vessels are beyond the shop's abilities, the staff would order parts to be shipped up from the factories on Bentrak. Processing Plant Due to Port Rho serving as a stop for various space tankers, its processing plant is made to refine thousands of gallons of Vespene gas per day. This provides the station an extra form of income as well as a source of fuel for its reactors and support crafts. Space Dock The space dock services up to 3 standard sized Battlecruisers when fully staffed. Here SCVs and worker drones perform on site repairs and maintenance. A mass driver is used to propel multiple smaller crafts in the event of attack or emergency evacuation. Commerce Area Shops Several different types of shops are available to the public including: *Resturants and Bars *Clothing shops *Armor and Weapons shops *Civilian and Military vehicle shops *Gift shops Entertainment An equally large variety of entertainment facilities are also available. The most prominent of these facilities is their top of the line combat simulators (Mass Effect 3: Armax Arsenal Arena). This is where most armor, weapons, and vehicle companies like to sponsor mercenaries and freelancers to showcase their products. Other entertainment includes: *Holo cinemas *Casinoes *Arcades *Convention centers Level 17 Rumors around the sector say that there is a secret level on the station that provides a place for illegal trading and gambling. Here captured and lobotomized Zerg strains are used for sport and entertainment in gladitorial combat or racing respectively. Some mercenaries even pay to hunt or fight large strains with or without powered armor. Should anything get out of hand, automated defenses would kill everything on the level and vaporize the evidence before anyone could investigate. Such rumors have yet to be proven. Medical Bay Casino Port Rho boasts a medical bay capable of handling the same amount of patients as a fully stocked hospital. If patients are too serious to treat in the med bay, they are cryogenically perserved for transport to a more specialized medical facility. Security The station staffs a moderate sized security force that can hold off most sieges until planetary militias can arrive to back them up. Mechanized support is also used to bolster the station's interior defenses. Support Vessels Transport Casino Port Rho utilizes several transport craft to move travellers, personel, and materials to and from the planet Bentrak. *30 Dropships *20 Puddle jumpers *10 Samson-class dropships *50 Escape pods Defense As the station is a civilian facility, it is not permitted to service its own battleships. It is permitted to field several fighter crafts and robotic drones due to the events of the Brood War. *30 Wraith fighters *50 Yellow Jacket drones Defenses Interior Offically, the station is limited to using heavy armored airlocks and doors to lockdown areas during emergencies while relying on security forces to fix the problem. Unofficially, some sectors have multiple types of floor traps to incapacitate or eliminate any threats to the station from within. The fire supression systems can also be altered to release a lethal gas as an added deterrent to invasions (Stargate - Atlantis: Halon Fire Suppression System). Exterior For external threats, the station uses multiple laser batteries and missile turrets to repulse enemy forces. Point defense lasers and drones provide extra protection from missile attacks. The last line of defense of the station is its Neosteel armor plating built to withstand at least a few shots from a Yamato Gun. Most times, the defense lasers simply shoot down threats before the battle reaches this point. Category:Installations Category:Open Article